mysteryofcloudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Price
"I love you. I didn't want it to happen, but it did. No one's ever made me feel this way, Beth. Ever since I talked to you in your quarters about pajamas." --Austin to Beth Bethany Muriel "Beth" Price is the main protagonist in the first book Mystery of Clouds, ''returning to this role in the second book as well. She has a love for photography, especially that of clouds. It's this love for clouds that leads her to the discovery of the ''N.A.S. Shademagic, an Azrais warship. In Eternity's Gift she joins the Great Estain and becomes an integral part in the survival of the Great Estain. Growing Up Bethany was born to Alexander Price, a rich Welsh man, and Ana Romava, on April 16, 1986 in Los Angeles, California, United States of America. Since she was five years old, Bethany had always had a love of the clouds. "Sometimes I would sit for hours just watching them," she confesses at one point. On her tenth birthday, Bethany received a camera which allowed her dream to come true. She even said she used all the film up in one day. Bethany loved to spend time with her brother Gerald, who shared a love of photography at first. Once the two got older, they started to fall away from each other. Especially in junior high. During high school, however, because her brother got teased all the time, they grew close again as she came to his defense. When he didn't need her to protect him anymore, they still remained close, realizing how much they loved to be around each other. At sixteen, Bethany got a digital camera which allowed her to take pictures and easily delete the ones she didn't like or were no good. This, mixed with experience, turned Bethany into a professional photographer by age 20. She took pictures for magazines and science shows, even studying the science of filming so she could film clouds as they raced by. Though her heart always remained with cloud photography. Mystery of Clouds Bethany, because of her great inheritance, never got a true job in the sense of the word. This gave her gobs of free time that she usually spent taking pictures of clouds and hanging out with her friends. However, this all started to change when Orion Phillips became interested in her. The romance did not go as planned in Bethany's mind. She figured out that Orion was only interested in her money and not her, so, in a wild frenzy, she ran off to an empty part of the beach. Prior this episode, Bethany had been seeing a strange man following her everywhere, and a cloud that never seemed to morph into something new or change position in the sky. All of this came together on the beach when the strange man came to her and abducted her. When Bethany awoke she found herself on the aliens hip N.A.S. Shademagic, a part of the Azrais empire. At first, she didn't believe what was happening was real.